


Just a Taste

by PuzzleDragon



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series), Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: (sort of... Jasper just thinks Eva feeding is hot), Blood Drinking, F/M, LA By Night Fluff Fest 2020, Mild Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzleDragon/pseuds/PuzzleDragon
Summary: Eva feeds at Nelli's party. Jasper can't help but stare.(Written for the LA By Night Fluff Fest 2020 prompt: "I'll keep you safe, I promise.")
Relationships: Jasper/Eva (L.A. by Night)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff Fest continues! Not quite sure how I got from this prompt to this fic, but here we are. This one's a little less fluffy and a little more sexy, but hopefully it still fits the general spirit of the event.
> 
> This is a canon divergent-ish riff on the "Hollywood Forever" feeding scene, and as the tags say, there's a little bit of vampiric voyeurism kink going on in this in terms of Jasper being turned on by watching Eva feed on someone else. But, just to be clear, Eva is fully aware he's watching and is also totally into it. So, with that out of the way, please enjoy a different style of feeding fic!

Jasper’s gotten used to being around Eva when she’s high. He’s learned her tells over the past few months, so he knows what to expect when she relaxes into the comfort of drug-laced blood. He’s never been out with her like this when she’s intoxicated—they’ve never really been out like this at all if he's honest—but he knows what to expect in general terms. 

She’d told him this was what she wanted earlier in the evening as they dressed in their haven, the tension of their encounter with Katya still hanging between them. Eva had said she wanted to enjoy herself tonight—wanted to relax and dance and stop worrying. She wanted to lose herself, just for a little while, rather than spend the whole night being afraid of the future. After the week they've had, Jasper can understand wanting to forget.

“I’ve been doing this for… many years,” she’d reassured him as she slipped a tiny bag of LSD into a hidden pocket of her skirt, “But I haven’t been at a party like this one in… a very long time, so…”

There was a silent question in her words, one she couldn’t quite bring herself to ask. But Jasper didn’t need to hear the words to understand her request. In the privacy of their haven or alone in the park, she didn't need to worry about how she acted while she was high, but at a gathering like this one… Jasper trusted she could handle herself just fine, but making sure she was alright had become second nature to him during their time together.

“I’ll look after you,” he’d said as she trailed off, “I’ll keep you safe… if that’s what you want?”

Eva had smiled at him then, some of the earlier tension melting away between them as she smoothed down his lapels and looked up at him tenderly.

"Thank you," she'd murmured, leaning up to kiss him, soft and sweet, before she pinned a rose to his lapel. They match tonight—the red of his tie complementing her crimson top—and the flower from her garden is yet another precious reminder that despite everything the city has thrown at them recently, they have not wavered in their affections.

Now, at the party, he stands as her steadfast companion amidst the light and noise. She's hungry and Nelli's given them permission to feed here, so he's more than willing to watch over her while she hunts. He's the one who remains vigilant as she talks to some director—Raef, Jasper thinks he’d said his name was—trying to feel out if he’s willing to help her slake her horrible thirst. She leans in and smiles, bats her frosted red eyelashes as she listens to him ramble—doesn’t flirt, not quite, but she charms, quietly and softly, with every honeyed word that falls from her lips. It doesn’t take much convincing to get the director even higher than he already was and as Eva steps in to bite him, Jasper moves to make sure she’s shielded from the rest of the party.

Eva pauses with her fangs poised just above the man’s neck and glances up at Jasper. Their blue eyes lock and the look she gives him says she doesn’t want him to turn away. He doesn’t usually enjoy watching others feed, but she is the exception to all his rules and, in this moment, he can’t tear his eyes off her. When she registers that his focus is solely on her, she finally gives in and bites down, her fangs sinking into the director’s warm, waiting flesh.

Watching his girlfriend attack another man’s throat should not be as attractive as it is, but the way her pretty white fangs pierce skin while her eyes stay locked on his—daring him to watch, inviting him into this with her—does things to him. He isn’t unbearably hungry, but his Beast still perks up at the display, just as interested in the proceedings as Jasper himself is, though for slightly different reasons. He can’t help but stare as her eyes drift closed unbidden as the altered blood rushes into her mouth. Her eyes roll back at the first taste of the drugs, her eyelashes fluttering softly against her pale cheeks.

She lets out a breathy moan as she drinks and Jasper holds back the urge to growl in return as he watches. He knows that sound well, knows just how to touch her—with his hands and fangs and tongue—to draw that sound out of her over and over again. It’s one of his favorites.

Jasper clenches and unclenches his fists at his sides as he looks on, resisting the urge to reach out and touch her as she feeds. He’s supposed to be focusing on hiding her from any unwanted spectators, but Eva has always been such a delicious distraction for him. The strip of soft, smooth skin between her top and her skirt, her exposed neck where her hair is swept to one side, her long, graceful fingers cradling the man's head as she drinks—all of her so tempting and just within reach. He has to fight both his growling Beast and his far more human urges to hold himself back.

He knows how it feels to be bitten by her now, knows what it’s like to let her swallow his vitae in hungry mouthfuls. It was an emergency down in the Labyrinth—something she needed desperately to prevent her from losing control in a dire situation—but that hadn’t stopped it from feeling incredible. Feeding her was pure ecstasy, a pleasure beyond description. And as much as he knows he shouldn’t—it’s dangerous and foolish and self-indulgent, not to mention taboo—he desperately wants to feel that again.

He wants to be in this mortal’s place, wants Eva’s fangs in his neck, wants her cold lips pressed against his gray skin. He wants to run his hands up her thighs and across her back as she bites him. He wants to lift her off the ground, let her wrap her legs around his waist and cling to him while she feeds. Damn the consequences and whoever might see, he wants that sensation back, wants to share it with her more than anything.

Jasper grits his teeth and swallows hard, trying to get a hold of himself. He reminds himself of the blood bond, of all the reasons they can’t—he doesn’t want her like that, doesn’t want her beholden to him, no matter how good it would feel getting there. Her Carna training helps her resist the pull toward the bond, but it isn’t foolproof. If they keep testing their limits beyond what they’ve already done together, their luck will eventually run out and there'll be no turning back. As indescribably wonderful as it had felt to let her feed from him, he refuses to risk her free will for it.

Eva moans again, her voice dipping into a slight whine after she swallows, and it takes all of Jasper’s willpower not to pounce on her right then and there. 

When she finally removes her fangs—after what feels like an agonizingly long wait to Jasper—her eyelids flutter open again. Her pupils are blown wide and she looks directly at him as her tongue darts out and she licks a slow, deliberate stripe up the director’s neck to close the bite wound. A longing growl rises in his throat and he does what he can to suppress it, trying to hide just how turned on he is by her acting like this—hungry and predatory and taking what she wants. Judging by the small smirk she gives him in return, he’s utterly failed at being subtle about his reaction.

Eva licks her lips clean, clearly savoring the taste of acid in the blood, as Jasper helps her lean her meal up against a nearby palm tree. Jasper barely notices as the director slumps against it, already half-asleep as he slides to the ground. Jasper makes some halfhearted remark about orange juice that he intends to be somewhat soothing, but the other man is too lost in his own drug-addled mind to notice or respond. And Jasper’s too focused on Eva to really care. 

She’s smiling—her eyes dreamy, her movements languid—basking in the glow of the LSD and the little performance she’d put on just for him.

“You feel better?” he asks, trying to remind himself of what his main responsibility is tonight—look after her, get her home safe, tear her clothes off later if she’s up for it.

“Yeah,” she sighs, relaxing into the chemical warmth that now suffuses her veins. She lets her shawl slip down from around her shoulders, revealing even more enticing pale skin. 

He wants to kiss her, wants to run his tongue across every inch of her bare skin and let his hands roam even further, caressing every curve of her body. He wants to feel her hands on him, her painted nails ghosting across the nape of his neck before they dig into his back and make him groan. He wants to take the key card Nelli gave him and find some secluded corner of this giant hotel, so he can make Eva moan like that—like she did when she was feeding, like she does so often when they're in bed together—again and again for the rest of the night. He wants to bury his face between her thighs and worship her until she screams. He wants to bite her, wants to give her that blinding, indescribable ecstasy and join her in the lovely, floating dreamscape that her drugs provide.

Jasper _wants_.

But he’s the one who has to be responsible tonight—they need to stay here to keep up appearances for Nelli and the rest of the coterie and he promised to look after Eva, promised to keep her safe—so instead of acting on every desire roaring in his chest, he nods sharply and murmurs, “Okay.” 

There will be time for all that later, after they get through all the politics and performance of Nelli’s little party. Later, back in their own haven and away from prying eyes, he can take her to bed, undress her in the dim light of their room and let her do the same for him. Then he can kiss and lick and nip his way down her body until she’s a mess of sighs and moans and whines, screaming his name and begging him to stop teasing and give her what she wants.

Eva bites her lip and there is the delicious promise of _more_ in her eyes as she gazes up at him.

He wants to push her up against the nearest flat surface and kiss her senseless, taste the copper in her mouth and get his hands under her skirt. Jasper knows her well enough to tell that she’s thinking of something similar, the desire written plainly across her face. They’re both desperate to touch and be touched, but Jasper forces himself to wait. They’re still in the middle of a party full of mortals and monsters, all of them just waiting for someone to put on a show. He and Eva are both private people by nature and the thought of making such a public display of their relationship—of all the sidelong glances and knowing smirks, all the whispered rumors and looks of disgust, all the questions about what new film or show or magazine they’re supposed to be promoting tonight with a stunt like that—is enough to drag his mind away from those tempting fantasies. 

He can get through the next few hours without causing a scene; he can be patient.

Jasper closes his eyes to calm his nerves and silence his racing thoughts. When he opens them again, Eva is looking at him quizzically rather than hungrily.

“Later,” he whispers, loving the way her lips turn up in an impish smile at his promise. She is so beautiful and so bright and so relaxed—for the first time in far too long—he can't help but lean down and press a quick kiss to her lips. Eva surges up to kiss him in return, standing on her tiptoes and placing her hands on his chest. She nips playfully at his lower lip as he pulls away.

"Later," Jasper murmurs into the space between them with a slight chuckle. In this moment, he is especially thankful that his height blocks her from the rest of the attendees' view—this kind of intimacy is just for the two of them.

"You promise?" she asks, her sharp fangs poking out as she smiles up at him.

"I promise," he whispers close to her ear, a low growl curling in the back of his throat.

She nods her agreement and he places a hand on her back to lead her away from the palm tree and her napping snack. That slight contact alone—just his palm against her spine, even with fabric in the way—sends a thrill through him. But before he can dwell too much on that feeling, he spots the rest of the coterie in the crowd. 

After a rough week and a seemingly endless night, Jasper plans to show Eva just how much she is loved and just how much he appreciates her. Based on the mischievous spark in her beautiful blue eyes and the way she leans into his side as they walk together through the throng of people, he has a feeling she plans to do much the same for him once they’re alone. He's rather looking forward to finding out what she has in mind.

As he waits to fulfill that promise, he'll make good on another—tonight, he'll look after her. He'll keep her safe, just like he said he would, just like he always tries to. And later, when they are both home and safe and content, there will be other promises to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they had a lovely night where nothing bad happened— _it's fine!_
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope everyone's having a wonderful Fluff Fest this week. And remember, comments and kudos are always very much appreciated!


End file.
